Crush
by Lozena
Summary: Bakura is determined to get Ryou to go out with him, even if it means bullying him. "You're whipped!" "You're retarded." -What did the boy want him to do, strangle him until he said yes?- Tendershipping


_Long story short, this was inspired by_ Pretend Date_, the Pearlshipping one-shots I'm working on._

_This is my first time writing a Tendershipping fic, so please excuse Bakura or Ryou if they're a bit out of character. Suggestions and critiques are love guys!_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, plots, blah...And there are uses of swears all through out the story. Enjoy guys!_

_Curtains!_

* * *

"MOVE! Get out of my way!"

Bakura stormed through the cafeteria towards his table, ready to give the pieces of shit he dared associate with a piece of his mind. Students scrambled out of the way to give ample space for him to get by. It was more than common sense to stay out of the bully's way when possible, especially when he was angry.

Bakura shoved a girl who was moving too slow for him out of his way, took a quick look to laugh at her spilled lunch, and slammed his palms on the edge of the table. Seto's drink tipped over from the force and spilled over the table. Growling, Seto picked up the bottle and chucked it at Bakura's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did everything you fools said, and that baka still said no!" Bakura knocked the bottle to Yami, hitting him in the chest. "What could have went wrong?"

Yami glared at him. "I suppose if you approached him like that, he would have no choice but to say no."

"No!" Bakura shoved Katsuya and Anzu over on the opposite bench of the table and sat down. "I did like you said and was calm when I talked to him."

"Did you ask to talk to him alone?"

Bakura hesitated. "You could say that."

Yami blinked. "Were you cordial?"

"Depends on your definition."

Two blinks. "And you didn't hurt him?"

"Well..."

Yami closed his eyes and pressed his finger to his temple. He really should have expected this. No matter how much prepping he and Anzu could have given him, Bakura would have messed it up.

Bakura swallowed what was in his mouth. "I did like you idiots said and..."

_(Flashack)_

_"Stop running!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_The younger boy didn't stop, and turned the corner. Swearing, Bakura picked up the pace and finally caught up to the boy. Grabbing him by the collar, he threw the boy against the locker. "Didn't I tell you to stop?"_

_Ryou grabbed at his neck. "That hurts..."_

_Bakura released him. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run in the first place. I just wanted to talk to you."_

_Ryou didn't answer. What could he possibly have to talk to him about?_

_"If you're just going to stand there and look stupid, I'm going to tell you now. You're my boyfriend."_

_Ryou's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"Now you're deaf? I said you're my boyfriend."_

_Ryou shook his head."I'm not understanding..."_

_Bakura growled. "What's not to understand? You're in a relationship with me, and you're going to do what I say."_

_"I don't think that's how a relationship works. And I don't want to be your boyfriend. I'm sorry."_

_Ryou attempted to walk off, but Bakura grabbed him by the hair and held him in place. "Why not? I like you."_

_Ryou pushed him off. "But I don't like you."_

_Bakura was getting frustrated now. What the hell was the problem? "How come?"_

_Ryou glared at him. "Maybe you're forgetting all those times you dumped milk on me-"_

_"You must have annoyed me."_

_"Or when you locked me in the janitor's closet."_

_"You hated your next class anyway."_

_"Or when you threw pee balloons at me."_

_"Freshman hazing, duh."_

_Ryou's mouth twitched. "Or when you pushed me down the stairs!"_

_Bakura couldn't think of a real reason for that one. He was just being his normal self. What was so wrong with that? "You should feel lucky that it never gets worse than that."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"It's obvious that I give you special treatment. Everyone else gets it worse."_

_Ryou just looked at him. "You are unbelievable."_

_"Are you going to go out with me or not?"_

_"No!"_

_Bakura punched the boy in the stomach and walked off. He knows it's more out of humiliation than anger, but he would never admit that. He heard Ryou hit the floor, but he didn't turn around. If Ryou wouldn't be his boyfriend willingly, he was going to have to force him into it._

_(End Flashback)_

Everyone at the table was speechless. Finally, it was Anzu who spoke. "Bakura, you didn't follow anything we told you. You did the exact opposite."

Katsuya snickered, earning a glare from the red-eyed bully. "Yea man. He's never going to go out with you."

"Shut up. You're both idiots. He's going to say yes, whether I have to kick his ass a few times or not."

"Bakura." Seto stood from table, tired of the conversation. "It's obvious that you're wasting your time. Ryou isn't going to go for some one like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakura hissed at him, not liking Seto's tone.

Seto didn't respond, but motioned for Katsuya to follow him and he stalked away from the table. Katsuya threw a worried look at them before following.

Bakura stood up on the bench. "FUCK YOU TOO YOU PRICK!"

* * *

Bakura trudged through the snow, making sure to step on any little green thing that dared peek through the surface of the white stuff. Any students walking past wouldn't have questioned it considering who it was, but if they looked closer, they would see that he was angrier than usual.

After a week of consecutive bullying, Bakura concluded that either he was doing something wrong, or Ryou was just plain stupid. Bakura chose the latter even though he knew the former made more sense.

Never in his long time career (of making people's lives miserable, that is) had he met someone so defiant. It was easy for Bakura to get what he wanted. Most of the time all he had to do was bring out his knife and threaten whoever his victim was, but there were some days he had to pound faces in.

Ryou was not so simple.

The boy was immune to whatever Bakura dished out at him, and Bakura had definitely upped his methods. He pushed Ryou down the stairs more times than he could count, he'd come to a locker full of worms, and he was probably still trying to get the chocolate out of his favorite jacket.

Ryou's answer was always the same. It was pissing Bakura off to no end. What did the boy want him to do, strangle him until he said yes? Not that it was a bad idea. Bakura tucked it away in his head before he got off right there in the middle of the sidewalk to the beautiful pain he knew it would cause.

Bakura stopped walking.

Gosh he was a sadistic pervert. Maybe that's why Ryou won't say yes.

Seto's comment from earlier this week rang through his head. He probably was wasting his time. Still, he didn't want to give up. Bakura wasn't sure when he decided to like the boy, but he was sure that these _feelings, _as that idiot Anzu would call them, were going to go away.

"Yugi! You have to help me. He's crazy and he won't leave me alone."

That voice.

Bakura turned and ran. The poor boy didn't stand a chance. Bakura pinned Ryou in the snow beneath him and looked back at his companion. That was the freshman Yami had been talking about. He was glaring at Bakura, but he didn't take a step forward.

"Get off him!"

"Unless you want to feel my hands around your neck, I suggest you leave."

"But-"

Bakura picked up some snow and threw it at Yugi's face. "Leave! Leaveleaveleaveleave!"

"Don't worry Ryou! I'm going home and calling the police!"

Yugi ran off, and Bakura looked at Ryou. The boy's face was turning red, probably more out of anger than the cold. As cute as he looked, Bakura had to stay focused. "It's time to stop playing games Ryou. All you have to do is say yes, and the torturing will stop."

Ryou grunted, and with surprising force, dumped Bakura off him. He stood up quickly, not wanting to be pinned again. His butt was cold. "I was right the first time. You are freaking unbelievable, and my answer is still no. Please stay away from me."

Bakura hastily followed when Ryou turned and walked off. "Ryou."

"Go away."

"Ryou."

"Go away."

"You can't make me."

"I wonder if Yugi called the police yet."

Bakura scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to be scared. I've stabbed a couple of those goofs before."

"Oh dear. I really need to get home."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and spun him around. "You really aren't thinking this through. If you keep turning me down, I'm going to eventually have to treat you like everyone else, maybe even worse."

"Do you hear yourself? Not that I really want to know, but why make me suffer worse than I already have?"

Bakura growled. "Because you won't be special anymore."

Ryou's eyes widened, and Bakura's sour look turned into a warning one. After a moment, Ryou smiled. "You're whipped."

What the fuck? Bakura dropped his wrist. "You're retarded."

Ryou laughed, happy with this new bit of information. "You're whipped!"

"Stop shouting such lies. Someone could hear you!"

"Whipped!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Whipped, whipped, whipped."

Ryou started doing some weird thing with his arms and legs. Bakura scowled at the boy. How could he possibly think he was whipped? He probably was, but he would _never _admit that.

Ryou finally stopped dancing and wiped a few tears from his face. "Alright Bakura. Since you're so whipped," he giggled at the death glare Bakura sent him, "I'll make you a deal."

Bakura's ears perked up. Perhaps his hard work was paying off. "Like what? Are you saying yes?"

Ryou shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Then what use is this deal then!?"

Ryou held a hand up. "Let me explain. I'm sure you're aware, but New Year's is coming."

He paused. Bakura figured he was waiting on him to acknowledge that he was listening and nodded. "Well, from now until then, you have to be nice."

The boy had lost his damn ever-loving mind. "Excuse me?"

"Yup. And not just to me. To everyone else you're around daily."

Bakura face palmed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Can't I do something else? Get a nerd to do your homework? Steal something you like?"

"Nope. I'm giving you a chance here, even after all the stuff you've done to me. Either you take it or never speak to me again."

Darn freshman and his demands..."Fine."

"Great." Unexpectedly, Ryou dumped his backpack into Bakura's arms and started walking. "Come on. You're walking me home."

Bakura hoisted the bag over his shoulder and followed, unhappily of course. "This is complete bull-"

"We're going to have to work on your language too. It's atrocious."

"Damn you, Ryou. Damn you."

* * *

_Review?_

_Update (1-27-13) - The official second part to Crush is now up! It's called _Crush: Valentine Tango._  
_


End file.
